


You Can Be Happy

by little_werewolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: This is my winter song to you, My love a beacon in the night, My words will be your light, To carry you to me.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 37





	You Can Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song "Winter Song" by Sara Bareilles, and the prompt from my online prompt list: “You don’t have to carry the weight of the world all by yourself, you know?”. We all need more fluff.

Christmas was coming around and the whole tower was decorated in the Christmas spirit that Tony somehow wasn’t able to feel himself. The world had managed to keep itself somehow at peace during the last few years, and the Avengers only now came together when a real when a real threat crossed their path. Peter was now at his last year at MIT and Tony heard less and less about the young mans adventures over in Boston. Not that he minded, Peter deserved everything that came his way and Tony had a position at Stark Industries waiting for him whenever he was ready for it.Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit lonely.

Tony had never been much of a Christmas person in the first place, not that he would let his friends know. After his parents had died, it just had seemed like such an unnecessary holiday. He would get all the presents for his friends, made sure that they enjoyed themselves, but as soon as he could he would hide himself in his lab. And he had always felt alright with this ritual, taking comfort in these small pleasures, however this year it somehow it felt more like a chore than anything else. 

Letting out a small sigh, Tony wrapped his arms a little around himself, looking through the large windows down into the city that was slowly being covered in snow. 

He knew if he hadn’t been so self-absorbed and reckless back then, maybe his penthouse wouldn’t be so quiet now. Not that he could blame Pepper, he was happy for her and Rhodey, they deserved to be together, and he was looking forward going to their wedding next year. Or for anyone else for spending time with their loved ones. Nonetheless he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, his thoughts going back to Peter once more and pulling his phone out to see if he had missed a message. 

Seeing none, he put it back in his pocket and let out a soft sigh. In a few days they would all be here anyway, the noise would return for a few hours before the silence would fill him up again. 

Shaking his head, Tony took a step back and walked over to the couch, dropping down on it with a soft sigh. 

“Jarvis… please turn on Scrooged,” Tony said softly, reaching out for the warm blanket he kept folded up over the back of the couch ready to curl up into it. 

“Of course sir,” Jarvis replied calmly, the tv screen popping on a moment later and the movie turning on. Tony smiled softly, shifting comfortably into the couch as his AI seemed to actually clear his throat, “sir… Mr. Parker is currently coming up the elevator. Do you want me to stop him?”

Tony frowned for a moment and then instantly moved to get up, grumbling as his body protested a little at the sudden movement. He stumbled as he got his legs wrapped up into the blanket, mumbling in between for Jarvis not to be ridiculous and then somehow managing to walk towards the elevator. 

He had just managed to reach it as Peter stepped out of the open doors, his hair covered with fresh fallen snow, cheeks flushed, and a shy smile on his face. 

“Oh.. hy Mr. Stark,” Peter said, his smile slowly broadening. 

“I didn’t know you were coming, I thought you were staying in Boston,” Tony replied with a raised eyebrow, having given up to get Peter to call him Tony. When all that he got was a shrug, he stepped up to the younger man, reaching out to gently brush the snow out of his hair. “You could have told me you were coming, I would have picked you up.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Peter said sincerely, and Tony felt a warm feeling rush through him. 

“What with a spider icicle?” he asked as he tried to ignore the feelings that he had been feeling for a while now around Peter, and they both laughed softly leaning in to hug each other tightly.

Peter had grown quite a bit since he had started at MIT, he was no longer the gangly young kid he had taken interest in back then, but he had grown up into a young handsome man. He sometimes reminded him of Tony himself, only that Peter didn’t do his mistakes and he was glad for that. 

Eventually the two pulled away from another again, and Tony took a moment to give Peter a proper look up and down. 

“Is this okay?” Peter asked, putting his bag down and starting to open his jacket, looking a little hesitant and Tony felt his smile soften and heart breaking a little at the thought of how Peter could only think that Tony couldn’t want him here. 

“Yes of course, you can always come here, you know that,” Tony said immediately. “Have you already eaten; I could make you something?” 

“I made Jarvis order some Pizza in the elevator, I know you probably didn’t get around to eating and I am starved,” Peter replied sheepishly and Tony couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. 

“Rascal,” he finally murmured softly, reaching out to ruffle gently through Peters hair and leading the way back further into the penthouse. 

It didn’t take long for the pizza to arrive and they found themselves sitting on the couch eating, and Tony just listened to whatever Peter had to tell him about MIT. Only when the movie the background had ended, Tony leant a little forward to look at Peter with a slight worried expression.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, reaching out for one of the bottles of beers he had gotten them out of the fridge. 

“Oh? What me? Yeah I am alright, why are you asking?” Peter asked in confusion. 

“Well usually I don’t have you appearing out of random like that,” Tony admitted, and he wondered if things had gotten weird between them and if that had been his fault. If they had gotten past the mentor student stage, and Peter had finally had had enough of him. Like people usually did. 

“Oh…” Peter looked embarrassed for a moment, looking down at his lap before looking back at Tony. “I was worried about you.”

Tony’s eyes grew wide, not having expected that answer. 

“About me…? Peter you know you don’t have to, I am alright,” Tony said sincerely, shaking his head, wanting nothing else but to reassure the younger man.

“No, you’re not, you keep acting like you always have to take care of everything and everyone, but you never take care of yourself. You don’t think people care and that’s not right,” Peter blurted out after a moment of silence and Tony could just stare at him. Peter seemed to be completely sincere about those words and Tony had no idea how to react to them right now. 

“Peter…” he tried to start but got immediately down.

“No! You think I don’t notice, but I do! And I am not a kid anymore, and I really hope I am not wrong about this,” Peter said his voice sounding stubborn. Seconds Tony could feel a set of hands cupping his face, followed by lips gently pressing against his. So many thoughts were at once running through his mind, and he let out a shuddering breath, pressing his eyes tightly close as his shoulders tensed in the inevitable panic that tightened in his chest. 

“Don’t… Tony… please… it’s okay… you’re allowed to be happy too,” Peter murmured as he pulled back for a moment, and Tony could feel the sob trying to climb up through his throat. 

“Peter…. You…” Tony started, opening his eyes, as he looked at Peter with a confused expression, his own hand reaching out to tentatively caress over Peters cheek. “You finally called me Tony.”

“Is that all you’re going to take out of this?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow, and Tony watched with a slight fascinated expression as the man actually leant into his touch. “You think too much,” Peter continued, his voice soft, “I can hear the wheels turning in your head.”

“I can’t help it,” Tony replied with a soft chuckle and he could feel the tension release from his shoulders. “Kiss me again? Maybe it will stop?” he then murmured tentatively, because there was no doubt of how right it felt, and maybe the world wasn’t as black and white as he always made it out to be. 

Peter let out a soft chuckle in reply, and for a moment Tony was worried that he had bullocksed it up again until he felt Peter fingers reaching up to caress through his hair.

“Merry Christmas Tony,” Peter murmured softly and leant back in to kiss Tony again, and this time Tony let himself return it as well. 

Merry Christmas indeed. 


End file.
